


I Did A Woopsies

by heartykeykeke



Series: Drunk in Vegas Weddings [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Black Out, Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, bunch of dense dum dums, careful when you drink kids, drunk wedding, large amount of texting convos, marriage AU, ongniel as 'friends' on the side, ongniel as annoying matchmakers, perfect bf jaehwan, proof alcohol in vegas is seriously strong, pure fluff, sometimes in life weird shit happens, standoffish grump minhyun who can't resist cute, wake up with a ring on, wedding in vegas, what happens in vegas sometimes can't stay in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: A fight over some coins in a casino. Too much booze. Separated from their friends. Wake up in the morning not knowing what happened to them in a hotel room they've never seen, next to a naked man they don't know. With, of all things, a new ring on a suspicious finger and flashbacks of a wedding hall.Sometimes things that happen in Vegas don't get to stay there.The first tale of drunk in Vegas weddings (Minhwan version)
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: Drunk in Vegas Weddings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I Did A Woopsies

**_Texts from Kang Daniel to a MIA Kim Jaehwan_ **

_Dude where did you go?_

_Not that I’m your mom, but you’re trashed._

_Don’t do anything dumb. Maybe that’s asking too much tho, knowing you._

_Shit. Now I’m worried. You’re not in the police station, are you?_

_Why the fuck is your phone off? Turn your phone on, Kim Jaehwan!_

_Damn, you left your charger at the casino. Dumbass._

_And you took the damn keys too. Jerkface. I hate you! This is the last day we’re friends._

_As much as I’m enjoying this ~~(pretty)~~ person’s company, I’m genuinely worried about you. You better be alive and safe, or I’ll bring you back to life so I can kill you myself._

_Did you and that Minhyun guy disappear together? God, I hope so. Someone needs to keep you from doing dumb shit._

_But then again, apparently he was trashed too. And he’s also not checking his phone. Huh. Maybe you’re shagging. Knowing you when you get a crush. In that case, sorry to disturb but you two should have told us that you’re going off at least! Making us worried sick so that we can’t even enjoy chilling. Broes before bro hoes, dude._

_Wherever you are, I hope you’re safe, dude. Call me when you see this. Hopefully before our flight out._

“Hmm, my head…”

Jaehwan grumbled, stretching his limbs in the cozy, messily sheeted bed. His hand hit a warm, bark-skinned, extremely smooth body. He wanted to stretch out his aching arms but he was pressed to the edge so he could only move one.

He complained, pushing on the back, “Niel, roll over. I need space to stretch. I’m cramping up. Your big self is such a bed hog.”

The pale-skinned figure with his lower half wrapped up like a burrito in a white blanket huskily grumbled in irritation, “Who are you calling big? Last time I checked, you weighed more than me, Seongwoo-yah. Shut up.”

“Are you calling me fat? You shut up, Niel.”

“Why are you calling me Niel? You must still be drunk, Seongwoo. Wake up or go back to sleep, choose one, you dumb seal.”

A foot sharply kicked Jaehwan, causing him to roll over, nearly falling off the bed which he’d been precariously at the edge of. A foot that was too prettily shaped and delicate to be his friend’s.

“Wait. Who’s Seongwoo?” he asked groggily, blinking his crusted doe eyes to see more clearly.

Getting a suspicion that this person was most definitely not Daniel but rather some imposter, he sat up and wiggled his finger at the pad of his foot. Daniel wasn’t ticklish there so he wouldn’t budge. Sure enough, the foot twitched and a sweet sounding giggle came. The two sat upright on the bed and turned to face each other, their eyes going wide and bodies leaning away as if they were about to flee if they weren’t so disoriented, both men with their brunette hair sticking up all over and their eyes like exhausted, confuzzled pandas.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Kim Jaehwan. Who are you?”

They pointed at each other, bugged out eyes assessing the other up and down without a sign of recognition.

“I’m Hwang Minhyun. Um, sorry that I have a foggy memory of things last night. Do you happen to recall how we met or what we’re doing here?”

“Well, judging by our state and where we are, I’d say that we met at the casino and had too much to drink. Spent the night together. Hopefully just holding hands, but seeing how our clothes are not on our bodies and we’re both adults, well…”

Minhyun looked down and gasped, horrified to see that his naked chest was exposed. He picked up the blanket and then buried himself in it up to his armpits as if he were a chaste nun. Jaehwan was covering his genitals with the crumpled sheet and bashfully took a pillow to cover his own chest, hugging it close like a child would a teddy bear. He usually wasn’t all that embarrassed about his body, but this guy in front of him was no normal person. He looked like a damn model, even after just waking up and being likely hungover. He had a gloriously fit chest, decently firm, thick biceps, and was overall flawless as he could see, making Jaehwan feel ugly and lumpy in comparison.

“Sorry, but I don’t remember much of anything right now. Just, hmm…”

His brow furrowed as he concentrated, some sort of fuzzy images coming to his mind and gradually clearing.

“What is it? What do you remember?”

“I think I see something like a church in my foggy memories but sort of gaudy and small. And there’s a minister, reading something that I’m supposed to repeat. And…nope, that’s it. I can’t grasp the rest.”

Minhyun slumped in disappointment. “That’s not much more to go on than what I’ve got. I recall a bunch of benches with some flowers with lace ribbons on them. Maybe that was in the church. What were we…”

He stopped on the way to moving to fix his electrified-looking hair. Something shimmery caught his eye. Resting on his finger was a silver ring, on one of the fingers that he never wore rings. He cursed, reaching for the other’s hand without an explanation.

Jaehwan blinked down at his own hand resting on the fluffy pile of blankets. Minhyun had their hands placed side by side, studying them. Then he took a picture with his phone, staring at the zoomed in rings on the third fingers of their left hands with his hand over his mouth.

Jaehwan brought his own hand close to study the ring with a confused look. It wasn’t one that he’d ever seen before. Daniel had many but they were fancier and thicker than this tiny, simple band. He never wore rings himself because he found them uncomfortable and flashy, so he doubted that while inebriated he passed by a jewelry store and impulsively bought it either. It was strange that it matched the other one and, even more so, it was on a suspicious finger.

He gasped, covering his mouth. “No way, heol…You don’t think that we might have…”

He drifted off when Minhyun held his hand up in front of his face. “Hold that thought, fluffy. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Like that? Careful. You might fall.”

He couldn’t help but smile as the stunningly handsome even with bed hair man who was incredibly tall, slender, and fair (making him wonder what on Earth he drank to suddenly get game to snare that sort of perfect guy) waddled like a penguin. He still had the blankets wrapped around him like a thick toga, as if showing an inch of his sacred, flawless, pearlescent skin was a sin. Which was ironic since, though what a shame he couldn’t recall anything yet, they’d been intimate together and seen all of each other already.

Jaehwan thought about checking the time, finding his phone in his jacket tossed on the floor. It was dead though. His eyes zoned in on the charger sitting on the table on the other side of the bed. Even in the man’s drunken state, he’d apparently been neat seeing how his clothes were folded on a chair and things removed from his pockets set in an orderly fashion on the side table. Luckily, Minhyun hadn’t managed to waddle to the bathroom yet.

“Would you mind if I use your charger? My phone is dead.”

“Oh, sure. If you were with someone last night, then they’re probably worried about you.”

“Yeah, probably so. Though, he’s not the type to worry all that much about me. He’s used to me wondering off and doing dumb stuff and surviving somehow. Maybe he will have an idea what happened last night. How about you? Were you with someone?”

“Ah, yeah. My friend.”

Jaehwan sighed with relief and smiled wide. “Well, at least I can live another day. We didn’t cheat on our boyfriends or fiancés then.”

Minhyun straightened his shoulders and lifted his head like a prince. “What makes you think that I didn’t have a boyfriend?”

Jaehwan shrugged, pulling at his flaming ear and looking away shyly. Handsome men were difficult for him to look at while talking to.

“Because a person like you wouldn’t be with a person like me unless you were lonely and desperate, I suppose. You’re way out of my league.”

Minhyun’s brows furrowed, looking like he wanted to argue that but Jaehwan didn’t expect a compliment from a stranger. Or was it near stranger if you’d slept with them? But then, that probably only counted if you remembered anything about him or how that miraculous event had ended up happening. Which he didn’t and still considered a shame. That had probably been the best night of his life and he could only remember being in a church, the faces weren’t clear at all. Such a damn shame.

“Let me know later what you find out.”

Jaehwan nodded, then reached over for the charger, moving the pillow to protect his exposed backside as he had to sit up a bit. Minhyun turned, ears flaming the same way his did when he was embarrassed and shut the bathroom door behind his beautiful self.

_Jaehwan: Daniel!_

_Daniel: You’re alive! Damnit, Jae, you twat. I was worried. What happened to you last night?_

_Jaehwan: Djaflksjfkls_

_Daniel: Translate. Now._

_Jaehwan: I did a woopsies…_

_Daniel: What is a woopsies? Or who? Is that a stripper’s name? Or a drug dealer?_

_Jaehwan: I did something stupid, I mean._

_Daniel: Oh. Go figure. That’s why I was worried. You were trashed and this is you we’re talking about. King of Dumb Shit. Of course you did something stupid._

_Jaehwan: Yeah, apparently. Out of my mind. This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever done. I should get an award, ha ha. Well, maybe it is considered an award._

Jaehwan sent him a photo of his ringed hand over the pile of their clothes.

_Daniel: Hooking up? So what. It’s probably Minhyun. Though I’m not sure if you remember him._

_Jaehwan: Yes, it’s Minhyun. Yes, we hooked up. That’s not the problem. Zoom in, dummy!_

_Daniel: Rings? You got couple rings?_

_Jaehwan: No. I think, um…how to say this easily…their meaning is a bit special…_

_Daniel: Yah! You didn’t! Tell me it’s not what I think it is!_

_Jaehwan: Yeah, I think so… *wedding march.mp3*_

_Daniel: Kim Jaehwan. Wow. I’m not sure if I should laugh or scold you._

_Jaehwan: Is there any other option? I don’t want either._

_Daniel: How are you holding up, Jaenie? Are you sure that’s what happened?_

_Jaehwan: Not so good. Kinda trying not to freak out. I think if I freak out, he’ll freak out worse and then I’ll feel miserable. I’m still trying to recall more things so I can piece it all together. How could this happen…I’m not that kind of person._

_Daniel: I guess because you guys were that into each other. You must have thought at some point last night that it would be nice to spend the rest of your lives together._

_Jaehwan: Were we? I can’t recall next to anything._

_Daniel: Yeah, you were. Opposites attract, sparks flying, googly eyes. The whole cheesy romantic movie works. It was cute how you clicked after all that fighting you did over a misunderstanding at the slot machines._

_Jaehwan: Well, at least I have good taste even drunk. He’s quite dashing. Like a prince. That’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. If his hair wasn’t a total mess, then I’d have thought I was in a fairytale still dreaming._

_Daniel: Aw, you’re stealing glances at him and blushing, huh? Adorkable._

_Jaehwan: Can’t help it, his looks sort of command appreciation. He probably hates me and I blew my chances with him though. I moved way too fast. And I don’t even remember anything. This sucks, hing >.<_

_Daniel: Give it some time, Jaenie. You will recall maybe as you sober up._

_Jaehwan: Okay (hing hing sob sob) Can you come get me?  
Daniel: Sure. Figure out where you are and send me the name of the place. We’ll pick you up._

_Jaehwan: We? Who are you with?_

_Daniel: Seongwoo. Minhyun’s friend._

_Jaehwan: I guess you didn’t miss me all that much seeing as you took my absence as a chance to hook up. *rolling eyes emoticon_

_Daniel: Haha. Hey, I still noticed you were gone and I was worried. Even a pretty face can’t make me fully forget about my drunk friend disappearing in a foreign country. We were both worried about the both of you the whole night._

_Jaehwan: Well, that’s good to know. You said he’s pretty? Why can’t I remember. I wonder if he’s prettier than Minhyun._

_Daniel: Why? So, you can divorce him and get with his friend if he’s prettier? Hehe._

_Jaehwan: Yah! Stop making me seem like a whore!_

_Daniel: Do I really have to try? Look at yourself. You don’t have any clothes or know where you are or how you ended up there. You’re a whore galore. Face it._

_Jaehwan: Meanie! Don’t come for me then! I’ll get out of here myself!_

_Daniel: Fine, then. More time with Seongwoo for me then. At least he’s actually funny even when he’s not trying to be. And he is nice :p_

_Jaehwan: Wait. Don’t leave me here, Niel. It’s so awkward._

_Daniel: You dug your grave and you should lie in it for awhile too. Get closer to him, you’re married now. Or you can walk or catch a taxi back to our hotel._

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Minhyun was sitting on the toilet, biting his nails, terrified to open his messenger app. He took a couple deep breaths, blowing his cheeks out like a puffer fish, pressing over his pattering heart while staring at the angry looking emoticon.

_You have 157 unread messages from from Ong Seongwoo._

_Minhyun: Morning, Seongwoo…_

_Seongwoo: Freaking Hwang Minhyun! You’re finally awake! And alive with a working phone still! Thank god. What happened? I’ve been messaging you like crazy trying to figure stuff out._

_Minhyun: IDK. Stuff._

_Seongwoo: IDK stuff? That’s all you tell me when you’ve been missing all night? Where are you? At least tell me that much. I’ve been worried. You barely go half a day without messaging me what you’re up to and then you pull a disappearing act and go off the radar when we’re in a foreign country._

_Minhyun: In a hotel, I guess._

_Seongwoo: Well, way to be specific. At least you’re not in the streets or the hospital or some nasty dump ally. Are you alone? Have you been abducted?_

_Minhyun: No…Not alone…There’s a guy here. And we woke up in a bed…without clothes…_

_Seongwoo: Shit. I guess your super drunk ass got laid last night. You actually hooked up with someone. Not sure if I should say congrats. On the one hand, your dry spell is over. No more cobwebs on your cock. Woohoo~_

_Minhyun: Yeah, apparently. But don’t congratulate me. It’s not a woohoo moment. It’s a ‘wtf did I just do’ moment._

_Seongwoo: Why? Did you wake up next to a hideous pig with missing teeth?_

_Minhyun: No. The person I woke up with is quite cute. Looks like a hamster with these fluffy cheeks and sparkly, big eyes like an anime character. He blushes like a tomato too._

_Seongwoo: What’s the issue then? Shit. He didn’t take a dirty video and plan to black mail you with it, is that it?_

_Minhyun: Oh. Didn’t think of that. He might have one. And maybe that would explain things. I should check our phones for videos and photos. Thanks._

_Seongwoo: You’re welcome? Dude. Tell me what’s the problem, seriously. I’m getting anxious now. I’ve lost eight of my fingernails because of your shenanigans. You owe me for making me sick with worry._

_Minhyun: I…Well…How do I say this…Maybe it’s better to show than just tell._

Minhyun sent the photo that he took earlier.

_Seongwoo: WHAT? WHAT IS THAT? I-IS THAT, NO WAY, ARE THOSE WEDDING RINGS?!_

_Minhyun: Or couple rings, yeah. Not sure. But I remember one thing from last night. Being at a church that was decorated with flowers, maybe a wedding hall. And the rings are both on our left hand, third finger, so chances are…_

_Seongwoo: I LET YOU GO OFF ONE NIGHT AND YOU FUCKING GET MARRIED IN ONE OF THE ONLY PLACES WHERE GAY MARRIAGE IS ACTUALLY LEGIT. YOU’RE SUCH A THIRSTY HO. WERE YOU THAT DESPERATE FOR REGULAR SEX? I’M NEVER LETTING YOU DRINK AGAIN._

_Minhyun: It won’t be funny when something like this happens to you. Remember that and take it as a warning, Seongwoo-yah._

_Seongwoo: I would never be such a dumbass. Ha ha ha. I can’t believe you pulled off such a cliché. Drunk married in freaking Vegas. This is like a rom com._

_Minhyun: Don’t get me started on your terrible, childish taste in movies, Seongwoo-yah._

_Seongwoo: At least I’m not possibly with child. Do you recall wearing a condom?_

_Minhyun: Hey now. I’m a man and it’s only 2019. We can’t have children. Who is the dumbass now? Go Google Reproduction 101, dipshit._

_Seongwoo: You’re not being nice. I was only joking about safe sex. I suddenly don’t feel like helping you with your issues. I think I’d prefer to sleep more._

_Minhyun: Yah, Ong Seongwoo! I modeled for you how many thousands of times. That’s the least you can do._

_Seongwoo: Well, now I guess I won’t be able to use you without your HUSBAND’S approval hahaha. I can just find a new one. Niel is more attractive in that rugged way I like anyway._

_Minhyun: ?? And who is this Niel? You hooked up?_

_Seongwoo: No! Niel is—I mean, Daniel. Daniel isn’t a hook up. We’re just friends._

_Minhyun: Since when? I don’t know him. And I know ALL of your friends._

_Seongwoo: Since last night. I guess you don’t remember. He’s Jaehwan’s friend. We drank with them last night. I stopped you and Jaehwan from killing each other over some quarters._

_Minhyun: Jae…hwan…was it a KIM Jaehwan?_

_Seongwoo: Yeah, I think it was Kim._

_Minhyun: Shit shit shit shit. Shit X a million. This is ridiculous._

_Seongwoo: OH. PRICELESS. YOU HOOKED UP AND MARRIED KIM JAEHWAN? THE WEDDING SINGER? HAHAHA I CAN’T BREATHE TOO GOOD_

_Minhyun: Ugh. A wedding singer. Of all things. My drunk self has such a tacky choice in men. FML._

_Seongwoo: You just said he was cute though. You said he’s like a hamster and an anime character. Something about fluffy cheeks and sparkly eyes, which is sounding pretty whipped on the gay meter._

_Minhyun: Shut up. I didn’t. And don’t you fucking screenshot me!_

_Seongwoo: Too late. I’m faster at technology than you, old man :p_

_Minhyun: We’re the same damn age, knucklehead. How bad at math are you?_

_Seongwoo: We are technically the same number, but in maturity level, you’re a gramps. Well, until today. What you did was such a college freshman idiot sort of move._

_Minhyun: Ugh. So, you have no idea how this happened? That’s why no-one stopped me? How can I even tell if we really got married or not? Is it official in a sort of tacky, tiny place?_

_Seongwoo: I dunno. One minute you were there and the next minute the both of you disappeared._

_Minhyun: And you didn’t call me? Try to look for me?_

_Seongwoo: Well, yeah, I did. Eventually. I was a bit preoccupied. I thought you went to the bathroom or were playing around the casino. I figured you would find me or call me when you wanted to go back to the hotel._

_Minhyun: You didn’t notice my absence because you were preoccupied with Niel? He must be some sort of stud._

_Seongwoo: NO! Um, I was busy with other stuff._

_Minhyun: Stuff._

_Seongwoo: Yeah, stuff. I had like emergency work stuff to take care of._

_Minhyun: As a photographer?_

_Seongwoo: It happens! Don’t judge so easily. We’re very busy people. Photoshopping and editing takes a long time._

_Minhyun: Right. I’ll just accept your excuses because I’m just too tired to be pissed off at your betrayal. Will you come pick me up at the casino we were at yesterday? In like thirty minutes, let’s say?_

_Seongwoo: Yeah, sure I can. Will Jaehwan come?_

_Minhyun: Daniel’s with you, isn’t he? I thought you said it wasn’t a hook-up. But I’m sure that you’re not out of a hotel room right now or you wouldn’t be texting this quickly._

_Seongwoo: It wasn’t a hook-up! Seriously, we’re nothing like that. He just crashed at our room because Jaehwan has the keys and his phone was shut off._

_Minhyun: Oh, right. Well, that’s good. There’s probably no videos then. Or is it good? I’m not the sort to use my phone for that sort of thing._

_Seongwoo: Meaning there’s no proof of what happened last night. Hmm. Let’s just retrace our steps and go to places nearby. Try to piece the puzzle together. Like in Clue. It will be fun. Oh, I’m going to need to meet you in an hour. Daniel’s hungry and I am in desperate need of a dose of coffee, but continental breakfast only goes until 11._

_Minhyun: Nice. This new guy’s tummy and your coffee obsession come before your distressed friend._

_Seongwoo: Yes. Can’t help you if we’re hungry and cranky. My stupid MARRIED friend._

_Minhyun: SHUT UP._

When Minhyun and Jaehwan stepped outside the unfamiliar hotel, staying an awkward distance from each other and not daring to look unless secretly or as a necessity, they were greeted by their smirking friends playing the infamous ‘Congratulations’ song. They started singing it as they came closer, clapping along and shimmying goofily, the phone resting on top of the rental car. It was the most hateful sight.

“Stop that. You’ve had your fun. No need to be childish.”

Minhyun lightly scolded, pressing the pause button on Seongwoo’s playlist, sure it was his obnoxious friend’s idea. He hadn’t expected him to be supportive about his mistake, since it was rare that the perfectionist made one and when he did Seongwoo loved to laugh, tease, and rub it in as much as possible.

“You guys look good together.”

“Tch.”

Minhyun flicked his friend’s ear which got him to stop snickering.

“Ow!” he whined, covering his ear and glaring.

Daniel, Minhyun presumed would be the tall, beefy, cutely sexy blonde’s name, was by his side in a flash, rubbing and inspecting his ear. “Are you alright? Does it hurt a lot?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, looking away from the sweet sight of Daniel caring for his friend. Any look and you would think those were the ones in love enough to stupidly get married. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the car, looking over at Jaehwan and feeling disgusted.

He couldn’t believe that he’d married a person who didn’t even wash his face before leaving the house and seemed like a total slob and didn’t even think to bring a charger with him when he went out at night. He conveniently wasn’t thinking of how he himself had irresponsibly not told Seongwoo he was leaving and ended up in this situation, agreeing to do such impulsive, ridiculous things. He must have been possessed.

No way would he like this filthy, mandu-cheeked dwarf whose job was… Ugh, he couldn’t even think it. Not even a normal singer or a singer song-writer, not even an aspiring busker. A damn, tacky, cheesy, low quality, surely lowly paid (redacted).

“Can we go soon? Or will you play nurse with the hot doctor all day?” he grouched, shooting Seongwoo a judgmental, exaggerated look.

“Oh, you shouldn’t say that. Jaehwan is the jealous type. I’m flattered though, brother-in-law.”

“Why am I…ugh, birds of a feather huh. No wonder you two get along.”

He rubbed his temples, his head aching at the idea of the number of immature, insensitive teasing being doubled. He felt as if he were getting slapped with a sock full of rocks in several directions so he couldn’t hope to duck in time.

“Do you have a headache? I have some medicine here.”

Minhyun was about to say thanks when he saw that the pills were mixed in with lint and a paperclip and his keys. The singer had taken them directly out of his pocket. The idea that someone would actually eat something that had been inside their clothes for who knew how many hours, swimming in dirt and lint. He covered his mouth as his gag reflexed kicked in, turning away.

“No thanks. I’m allergic to that kind,” he lied, not wanting to be rude when the person was being kind trying to help.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I almost became a widow."

Minhyun grimaced and that made Jaehwan laugh awkwardly, embarrassed at his lame, tasteless joke. This wasn't a laughing matter to them. They were still trying hard to shove down the panic pressing up against their throats. They had yet to recall anything useful about what happened, nor were they sure what to do next about this catastrophe.

"Sorry, that was careless of me..." Jaehwan murmured softly, feeling intimidated and unsure of how to act around the other.

Minhyun was absolutely perfect beyond all reason he’d found confirmed again and again this morning and he felt bad this all happened, so he wanted to be nice, care for him, and cheer him up. He figured his smile would be heavenly and his laugh like harp tunes. All he wanted was to put on a good impression and make up for the trouble he’d caused. However, Minhyun seemed to dislike him no matter what he did. Or maybe his usual personality was standoffish and chic.

He barely said anything and he looked at him with these displeased, irritated, frostbite fox-shaped eyes most of the time. Though there were times like when he did something nice for him where his expression warmed and a tiny hint of a smile tickled the corner of his thin lips. At those times, he swore birds were chirping and flowers were sparkling around him.

It appeared the way to get close to him after observing his reactions was to be a gentleman which he made note of. He wanted not to be hated by this person at least, though he sort of wondered if he had fallen for a pretty face so easily when he was so uptight and cranky. He usually didn't have an interest in people like that. Maybe he had been different drunk. Or maybe drunk Jaehwan had decided to take on the challenge, assuming that such a rare gem of a face was worth jumping through some hoops.

Seongwoo snatched his phone from the roof, opened the doors at the driver's side and slapped the metal sharply.

"Hop in, detectives. Let's head to the casino where it all started first."

Jaehwan hurried to hold the back door open, gesturing for his current possible husband (woah, the idea was still a doozy!) to slip inside. Minhyun gave him a suspicious, arrogant look as if he wanted to remind him that no matter how nice he was they were not going to stay married, though they still funnily enough had the rings on. His dark brown, foxy eyes warmed to sweet hot chocolate, showing that he secretly appreciated the gesture though he’d probably get voluntarily run over by a truck rather than verbally thank him.

Jaehwan smiled goofily behind his back, inwardly going 'yes, I scored points! He hates me less!'

"Why are you sitting so far apart? You're husband and husband.”

“Scooch close and get lovey dovey like you were last night. No need to be shy, Min.”

“Your legs are short enough for you to sit in the middle, Jae."

"Nice one!"

Seongwoo and Daniel high fived from the front seats, immediately bursting into silly giggles as if it was the funniest thing ever. Jaehwan and Minhyun shared a similar exasperated, confused look, then shrugged at the same time. Jaehwan smiled and chuckled at that. To his surprise, Minhyun flashed a faint grin, then covered it with his mouth, staring coolly out the window. Jaehwan watched his gorgeous profile, still smiling wide but now ears red. That angelic smile was hypnotizing. He could certainly kill travel and waiting time to see that again.

Ignoring the others snickering and smug glances back, Jaehwan scooted to the middle, only so that he might talk with Minhyun without the other two hearing every bit of it, gathering more material to harass them with. "Hyung. May I call you that?"

Minhyun gave him a hesitant look but then remained silent and directed his eyes up front which he took as permission. Sort of like he was saying telepathically, 'Whatever you want, I'm getting tired, just don't say it too much.'

After staring at him for an indefinite amount of time, Jaehwan broke out of his funk with a cute, hamster-like shake of his head. "Hyung, you wanna hear a dumb blonde joke?"

Minhyun scrunched up his face as if he’d smelled a puff of gas. "No... wait, what's that?"

Jaehwan snickered. Daniel turned hid head their way with a smirk.

"Here we go. You shouldn't have asked that."

Ten minutes later, they'd finally found a place to park in at the garage after much circling the levels. Minhyun was in a rush to get out of the car, covering his ears and singing so as not to hear Jaehwan who was still in the middle of telling his next terrible joke. The shortest chased after the tallest through the lanes of parked cars towards the elevator they needed to take down, insisting that he must hear the punch line of this one.

Daniel got out of the car early so that he could open the door for Seongwoo who was getting his bag to pocket the keys, taking his own sweet time since usually he was a turtle in almost all things. He smiled gratefully, taking the other's hand, not all minding being given the princess treatment. They leisurely strolled in the direction of the others with similar amused expressions, sharing in secretive looks as if they were teasing their friends and also a bit of casual, fun flirting with their eyes as they’d been doing since last night.

"You should hear this one. It's actually good. I think he really wants to make you laugh. You should just humble him and he will stop once he's achieved his goal. That's my word of advice being this idiot monkey's bestie for many years."

Minhyun wanted it to stop so he agreed to listen to only one more, even getting the annoying Mandu cheeked sparkly eyed hamster to pink promise him that there'd be no more. Minhyun actually wasn't a fan of jokes in general, but especially these were even lamer than no jaem Seongwoo came up with to torture him with in order to get him to buy him sweets or come over and organize his closet. Though apparently, by some miracle, Daniel found whatever he said and did hilarious, which made Seongwoo elated and proud. He remembered those times he told Seongwoo that if he found someone who genuinely thought his lame ass was funny, that he should drag them off and marry them right away. Recalling that was ironic. He wouldn't recommend it personally.

“Alright. One last one. That’s it.”

“The best way to kill a dumb blonde is to stick a scratch and sniff at the bottom of a swimming pool full of water.”

He hadn't expected the joke to be funny. He had been prepared to roll his eyes and sigh heavily, hand poised to press the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even sure why it was funny but after fighting it and blinking blankly at the shortest (and cutest in a cheerful, youthful way) of them, he found himself actually laughing. He called his hands and tossed back his head and hit the metal hand rail. He was genuinely laughing hard, his spirit floating above his body and judging him.

_It's hard to get me to laugh but I like the feeling when I do. Relaxed and happy and light. Is that why I agreed to go along with his dumb idea to get married? Since it's rare to find a person I think is cute and funny? Because I always need a good reason to laugh and smile in my life? Or is it because he has a nice, warm smile? Because his marshmallow cheeks are begging to be pinched and chewed on? Because his huge, funny shaped ears turn red whenever I look his way? Maybe it's because he acts polite and caring like a proper gentleman. Come to think of it, there’s several things that are likable about this guy…_

Jaehwan smiled smugly. "Hehe. I made you laugh, hyung. It's a really nice sound. Better than a harp."

"A harp? Pfft. Why a harp of all things..."

Minhyun keeled over, bursting into another giggle fit. He held Jaehwan's shoulder so as not to fall over. The man was utterly, astoundingly ridiculous which was refreshing and hard to take in with a straight face.

"Hyung? Are you alright? Minhyunnie hyung."

Jaehwan held his arm and waist with caution, worried he might fall over and hit his head on the steel wall but not sure where was appropriate to touch him. His hands quivered, wanting to touch him more but also nervous to, his ears flaming, a smile threatening to appear. His touch was gentle and sweet in an addictive fashion.

Daniel and Seongwoo watched them with their arms crossed and shit-eating grins.

"Aww."

"Cutest couple ever."

"You should just stay married."

"Totally. They're clearly made for each other. Why even bother figuring out what happened?”

The other pair turned to them and barked at the same time, hands still touching gently, "Shut up!"

Starting from the first floor of the casino they’d been to last night, the group questioned every staff member who might have seen them yesterday. They were not able to pick up many clues beyond what Seongwoo and Daniel recalled.

Seongwoo had found the pair fiercely arguing over a bunch of quarters in a cup, the floor a mess. They were fighting about who they belonged to and insulting each other a lot. Then, they'd somehow resolved it and ended up spending all the money on booze. Minhyun said he was going to the bathroom. At some point, Jaehwan disappeared, possibly to go check on Minhyun seeing as one staff saw them both headed to the bathroom. No one saw them the rest of the night apparently, suggesting that they must have left the building. Daniel and Seongwoo looked all over and outside as well about an hour after they were not coming back which was alarming. They weren't anywhere to be found.

The next thing they thought to do was venture outside at the various establishments they might have visited. That day they had figured they would drink and their hotel was in walking distance from the casino, so they had traveled by foot instead of car. At least that meant the drunks hadn't taken the car anywhere far. They must have walked around the area and stumbled across a wedding hall.

The idea crossed their minds they might have thought of it and then hopped in a taxi but Minhyun disliked taxis because they were overpriced, especially in the States. Sometimes when drunk Minhyun might do crazy things but his morals, opinions, and some strange habits (such as his penchant for being neat, clean, and orderly) usually stayed the same as if that part went untouched by the poison in his system. So, Seongwoo concluded it was more likely they saw it and got an impulsive idea as they strolled rather than a fully conscious plan.

"Why don't you guys walk ahead without us? And hold hands."

"Neh? Why? I can't! Well, physically I can but...I shouldn't..."

Jaehwan was a flustered mess, ears flaming strawberry. Minhyun had his hands on his waist, staring the other tall brunette down like a regal prince who’d been greatly offended by his servants and needed to put them in their proper place.

"How would holding hands help? I'm not going to play into your fantasies so you can be amused, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo's expression was to his friend's surprise quite serious and innocent.

"If we want to jog your memory, then it's best we do things exactly as you did then. You guys were getting along well and you were drunk enough to get married, so there must have been some kind of romantic mood. That’s the reason I’m suggesting it."

"Right, there must have been," his partner in crime parroted but less innocent looking with a twitching smirk pushing up a dimple on one fluffy cheek, just like Seongwoo did on the left side only. "Jaehwan is a touchy person even without liking someone and being tipsy. As I recall, you guys were quite confident. As if you'd known each other for months. It will probably jar something if you touch intimately."

Minhyun rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Lord help me if these two brats someday seriously get together. They're like Bonnie & Clyde. They're much too similar in all the most annoying, troublesome ways. It will be the end of the world._

He looked over at Jaehwan who was biting his lip and glancing up at him from the ground here and there, looking like a nervous but hopeful hamster. It was cute in an irritating way that he stuffed the idea down quickly.

"Tch. Fine. Here. Take my hand."

Jaehwan stared at the coolly outstretched, large and beautifully shaped hand, his face lighting up gradually and his ears reddening further. Minhyun looked down the street at some buildings with indifference. He tried to ignore how his face heated and his heartbeat sped up when a soft palm was placed over his. They intertwined their long, slender fingers and started strolling side by side in awkward silence, peering with forced interest in opposite directions, both faces flaming and hearts racing and their hands tingling and exceptionally warm.

Ten minutes passed like this with Seongwoo and Daniel whispering and giggling while following behind them, probably taking photos of them judging by the snapping sounds. Minhyun should feel irritated to the max. However, the edge of his bad mood was largely taken off because of the pleasant feeling. It seemed that it was hard to stay angry when intimacy was happening, possibly because it had been so long since he had partaken in intimacy with anyone. He’d probably feel good holding hands with even a pet, so he told himself not to think too much about it (well, Jaehwan was basically a hamster anyway so no big dif).

"I'm not getting anything. You?"

"Hmm." Jaehwan was walking with his eyes closed, squeezing his hand. "Maybe. Just a little longer."

Minhyun flushed, slipping his hand away. He suspected that the other was acting, so that he had an excuse to prolong the contact. He had to admit that it was nice, comforting and exhilarating even, and it had been a long time since he held hands intimately with someone so his body was sort of craving to continue as well, but that wasn't a good idea. What was he doing getting attached to a person he barely knew and was going to have to divorce in a couple hours?

_Hamster, hamster, he’s not a person but a fluffy, cute hamster…_

"Sorry, hyung. It's because it's not and well, your ridiculously good looking face would make anyone nervous."

Jaehwan misunderstood his irritation and cease in contact as being because his hands were sweaty apparently. He was wiping them off on his legs, seeming ashamed.

Minhyun felt a prick in his side when he saw that. He was actually feeling bad towards a near stranger. Even hamsters had feelings, after all. He should be more considerate.

"I didn't even notice. I just had an itch. I'm sort of uncomfortable touching strangers," he reassured, scratching at his hand with a small, sheepish smile.

"Oh..." Jaehwan commented absently with his mouth hanging in a perfect o shape.

_Too freaking cute!_

Minhyun bit his finger and turned away to deal with his wayward feels that hit him like a truck. Yes, he was cuter than the average male he came across, but he wasn't his type. He was goofy, messy, impulsive, a blabbermouth, a jokester, short, puffy haired, and a musician. He didn't go for that. Those were characteristics he avoided because they were opposite his own and he didn't see how that was attractive, let alone how it would work out. There was no way he could see those characteristics as endearing.

He must be still drunk or it was the aftereffects of strong Western alcohol. He glared down at the ring, wondering if it has some sort of magical love spell or infatuation enchantment cast on it. Maybe Jaehwan was into voodoo and the whole meeting in the casino, the argument and all whatever it had been about was staged to get with him.

"So he says, but just look at him. He's fallen."

Seongwoo whispered this to Daniel, afraid Minhyun would pick up the nearest sharp and heavy object to clamor his head with after all the teasing this morning and afternoon. A person could only take so much, even from his best friend.

Daniel nodded and snickered. He raised his hand up to Seongwoo’s ear, before saying not at all quietly and staring at them with his charming almond shaped eyes.

"Jaehwan isn't denying it but he's so obvious too. They're getting whipped even sober. It's like last night all over again. I guess it's true about opposites attract."

“Ah. Then what about us?”

“Hmm. What about us?”

“Well, we’re more similar than different, so…”

“Eh~ That doesn’t apply to being friends. Obviously it’s easier to be friends.”

“Ah, friends, right. I see…”

“Aren’t we?”

“Yeah, sure we are. I think of you as a friend.”

“Me too.”

The pair awkwardly scratched their heads, moving some distance apart, smiles fading from their slightly uncomfortable faces. Inwardly, they stung with the realization that they’d been friendzoned at some point last night when they thought things were going somewhere, regretting that they hadn’t been more flirty and forward with their attraction from the beginning. Neither had planned on being just friends in the future but they hadn’t wanted to give off hook-up vibes either. They were stuck at a crossroads which they couldn’t afford to deal with at the moment. There were bigger problems that preoccupied them.

“I think that’s the one. Doesn’t it look familiar?”

“Yeah, I think so too. I recognize that red mail box.”

“And the sign. That was definitely there before.”

The sign in front of a small, hole-in-the-wall, run-down church decorated with fairy lights read that they could get married quick and cheap with a nice atmosphere rather than a tacky one.

“I guess this is where we did it. We must have been seduced by the price. Because it’s clearly a tacky place.”

Minhyun flushed and grew flustered at the word choice. There had certainly been seducing going on back then, but he couldn’t recall it nor wondered who had been doing the greater part. He certainly hoped it wasn’t him but the idea of this wedding singer (yuck!) winning him over when he was a difficult tree to timber wasn’t much better.

The group inside the café collectively sighed, not having touched their drinks after the first sip. The atmosphere was gloomy thanks to the married pair that were at a complete loss. They’d talked to the staff inside the church who had made some calls to those on duty the night before, figuring out that they had indeed gone in at four or five in the morning totally wasted and asked to be married.

If they wanted to annul it, they had to see a lawyer but it was the holiday season and a weekend was coming up after that, so they had to wait several days more to be able to talk to one. However, their flight back to Korea was before that. There was no way for them to do it here, so they’d need to return to Korea and handle it from there with an international divorce and annulment lawyer, which was apparently possible but would take time and documents needing to be flown back and forth.

From what they’d looked up, it seemed that the signed marriage certificate was indeed legal and binding. At least in this country, though it wouldn’t be reported in theirs. It couldn’t be since same sex marriage wasn’t legal. Technically, they were married in the States and likely were going to have to get a mutual divorce through their lawyers.

“I’m sincerely sorry, Jaehwan. It seems that really happened. That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever done. Usually, I don’t make mistakes or get involved in the littlest of messes. I’m at a total loss as to how this happened…”

“I’m sorrier, hyung. I do stupid things even when I’m not drunk. I’m sure it was my idea. So, it’s more my fault you were drug into this and have to go through a headache despite your busy schedules.”

“We don’t know that since we can’t recall anything and the staff doesn’t know what led us to the impulse either. Don’t be hard on yourself like that. Isn’t the situation stressful enough already? I’m sure your job isn’t a walk in the park either. We’ll figure out a way once we see some lawyers in Seoul. It will take some time but it’s still fixable.”

Jaehwan bit his lip, looking at Minhyun’s pretty hand warmly patting his leg. He hadn’t expected the standoffish man to comfort him. He was warmer and more considerate than he thought.

That wasn’t the only wonderful thing he’d learned about Minhyun that made his heart flutter dangerously today. He looked like a shimmering fallen angel when he smiled. He’d even laughed at one of his jokes. His laugh was a musical melody that he could make a song out of. He wouldn’t dare say it, but the singer was liking him more and more as the hours went on, understanding that he must have been head over heels last night and suggested they get married because he’d probably thought how wonderful it would be to be with a man like that the rest of his life.

He couldn’t recall much especially not dialogue but he had a strong inkling this whole mess was largely his fault. Because he was infamous for doing stupid things that at the time he thought was a genius idea. Though why Minhyun would agree to marry his miserable, mediocre, ugly ass, he had no idea. They’d double checked their phones but they’d taken no photos or videos to give them hints. As far as he knew, he hadn’t threatened or blackmailed him into it but that was the only way that made sense for him to agree.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried that you’ll hate me?”

“I was thinking…Why did we do that. And yeah. I guess, I am worried you’ll feel disappointed in who I am and hate me for making you suffer and ruining your trip.”

Minhyun’s response was serious yet soft. “Hey, it was an accident. I don’t have any reason to hate you. That would be unfair as it takes two to tango. If we should blame anything, it should be the existence of alcohol. It betrayed us.”

Jaehwan stopped biting on his lip to laugh bitterly. “Indeed it did.”

“Let me get your number.”

“My number? Why?”

Minhyun showed off his silver ring, which looked pretty on his elegant, slender fingers. A hint of a smile crawled up one side of his angular face. “Unless these can send signals from miles away or there’s a holographic call button, I’ve got no other way to reach you. If your email is more comfortable for you, then…”

“No, by phone is fine! I almost never touch my computer,” the singer rushed, holding out his hands in the most polite fashion.

Minhyun unlocked his phone, ducking his head to hide his amused smile. Jaehwan really was adorable and dorky in a refreshing way. There were several times today when he’d amused him and lightened up his mood without doing much of anything. It was a shame they had met under these circumstances. They could have been close hyung-dongsaeng. That sort of personality was useful in his sometimes much to serious, stressful, gloomy life.

“You can check your email by phone, you know.”

“Oh, right. I can. That was a stupid thing to say. Jaehwannie pabo.”

Minhyun laughed then, rather sharply. Jaehwan paused in the middle of inputting his contact information. Minhyun tried to hide his face and control himself but nothing worked to get him to stop laughing this time besides pinching his leg. Seeing Minhyun laughing was contagious, not to mention stunning beyond belief the way his eyes scrunched up and his pearly teeth shown. Before he’d managed to save himself inside of Minhyun’s phone, he was collapsed in giggles.

Seongwoo and Daniel shared a confused look and then shrugged at the same time, mirroring each other without intention as they barely noticed they’d been doing all day.

“I don’t get what’s funny.”

“Me neither. The shock of this all must have turned them nutso.”

“They’re embarrassing. Wanna ditch?” Daniel wiggled his caterpillar brows mischievously. Seongwoo smirked, appreciating the sexiness.

“As good as that sounds, I think I might die here in Vegas if we did. Who knows what they’ll get up to if we leave them alone again.”

“True. To think we’d be the more responsible, sane ones.”

“Go figure. I’m not used to that.”

“Same same.”

At the same time, they picked up their drinks and took a sip while watching the other two were still giggling uncontrollably.

**A month or so later**

_Minhyun: Sorry, I’ve gotta get going. Coming up to the place I’m supposed to meet Seongwoo at._

_Jaehwan: Ah, I understand. I’m with Daniel now. We’re thinking about getting some coffee._

_Minhyun: Oh, another strange coincidence._

_Jaehwan: You at a café too? Stop copying me. You copy-fox._

_Minhyun: Haha. Back at you. Seongwoo just happens to be a coffee addict. I disagree because it’s such a waste of money when he could just have a machine at home that would hardly cost anything._

_Jaehwan: That’s what I say! I don’t think there’s any difference in taste, so the money isn’t worth it. Daniel goes on about how the price is included in the atmosphere and music and being allowed to stay there as long as he wants. Or whatever._

_Minhyun: I don’t get it either._

_Jaehwan: Same. Drinking coffee at home is good enough for me._

_Minhyun: Agreed. It’s such a hassle to go out unless I have to._

_Jaehwan: Never would have taken you for the lazy sort. You’re full of surprises._

_Minhyun: As are you. I never thought, for example, that a wedding singer would have vocals like a professional ballad singer. I misjudged you._

_Jaehwan: Hehe. That’s alright. I get that a lot. I could sing at a lot of places, but I prefer to sing at events like weddings where people seem the happiest. The money is decent too._

_Minhyun: Until they get divorced._

_Jaehwan: Wow. Pessimistic much. How’s that going by the way? I didn’t get any emails recently._

_Minhyun: I got a call I meant to tell you about but I got swamped with work after so it slipped my mind, that’s right. We have to meet with the lawyer again maybe next week sometime. Talk about it later._

_Jaehwan: Alright. Have a good day, hyung! Enjoy your date._

_Minhyun: Enjoy my time with the obnoxious, noisy Seongwoo who asks me to take a hundred selfies of him in nearly the same spot then scolds me that they aren’t enough ‘cam-sung’? HA._

_Jaehwan: Hehe. Sounds rough. But I’m glad I could make you laugh today, even sarcastically._

Since the pair arrived back in Korea, they’d been contacting each other off and on, sometimes about their divorce situation. They’d met a couple times with the lawyer. The situation was rather complex. They needed to get the annulment done without their families finding out and hopefully they’re not being anything left on their records. However, that took a longer amount of time so the process was still ongoing.

These days they’d bumped into each other a couple times because Seongwoo and Daniel were still chummy and thought it was funny to scheme to have them meet, though they always pretended as if it were an accident. Today turned out to be one of those days.

“Oh!”

“Oh!”

Jaehwan and Minhyun rolled their eyes and shared an exasperated, half amused look at their friends terrible acting. Seongwoo had jumped up and Daniel had pointed, both of them with fake, exaggerated looks of surprise. As if they hadn’t schemed the whole ‘coincidental/fated’ meeting.

“Fancy meeting you guys here.”

“Again? This must be fate. It’s a sign.”

“Yup, from the universe.”

“Clearly it’s a sign that they shouldn’t get their marriage annulled.”

Daniel and Seongwoo wiggled their fingers and made these ‘alien’ sounds until they brushed the tips together. Minhyun and Jaehwan smiled at each other, genuinely warm, slightly shy.

They weren’t awkward with each other and they’d sort of become friends naturally. There had been several times where they’d casually chatted, not just about business, only through messages. When they met, just like back in Vegas, they talked about a variety of things. Jaehwan would attempt to get Minhyun to laugh. Minhyun enjoyed finding ways to make Jaehwan flustered and more confident in himself. In a weird way, they’d sort of grown fond of each other, forgetting that they were even married most of the time, unless they were with the lawyer or discussing the proceedings that were taking their sweet time to get through with the Americans.

“Hello, hyung. I guess you meant sooner rather than later.”

“I didn’t know about their plans, as usual. But well, we might as well talk about it today. After you get a drink and relax a bit. You’re just done with work.”

He could tell because Jaehwan was in a sparkly tuxedo with his hair perfectly styled in waves off his fluffy face.

“You look quite dashing like that, by the way. Minus the fairy sparkles.”

The singer went as red as a fire engine at the sudden compliment, stumbling over what he’d been about to say, cute dimples popping up in his mandu cheeks as a flattered smile appeared. Minhyun chuckled as he linked their arms and brought him to the counter. Somehow skinship came naturally to them now, though Jaehwan became adorably flustered by it, obvious liking it too much.

Minhyun didn’t dislike it either, which was maybe why he couldn’t resist initiating it when they met. Well, to be honest, there wasn’t a thing that he disliked about Jaehwan. He could even tolerate the babbling, the noise, that psychotic laugh, and the mess that he seemed to leave wherever he went like a miniature cyclone. Somehow it all seemed endearing to him. Though he didn’t know how to interpret these signs. Rationally, his mind told him there was no way that he could have caught feelings for Jaehwan because he wasn’t his type, but what his heart responded with when he asked himself this question was a different matter. His feelings these days were getting blurred.

“You don’t need to pay for me.”

“I insist. It must be tiring for you to be friends with Daniel and now I’ve brought a Seongwoo into your life who is even more intelligent and just as mischievous. They are quite the demonic duo that wreak a dangerous amount of havoc when they get together. Take it as an apology or sympathy.”

Jaehwan agreed, telling him his order. Then, he turned around with his arms crossed and an impish grin.

“Do they really not see it?”

“That they have the hots and probably caught feelings badly for each other? I don’t know. I suppose they think that it’s possible but…”

“They’ve misunderstood that the other has them in the friend zone from the day they met, yeah. They missed the timing and got trapped in the something stage.”

“Yep. Basically. Now they keep insisting they’re ‘just friends’ when they clearly are pining and hoping for the other to suggest otherwise.”

“They shouldn’t have had such a high tolerance, then things might have been different. We’d probably be in the same situation then.”

Minhyun elbowed him, fox like face stunning and sexy with a smirk, leaving Jaehwan with his mind blown and smoldering. The architect managed to get hotter every time he saw him, which was an utter mystery and lethal for his senses.

“Being married isn’t so bad, don’t you think?”

“Hyung, don’t tease me like that!”

Minhyun tossed his head, letting out a devilish cackle. “But it’s fun. You’re so cute after being teased.”

“Hyung~” The shorter one whined, pouted and bounced in complaint.

“Case in point. Adorable.” Minhyun pinched and pulled his cheeks before returning to the table with the buzzer in hand for the drinks.

“Tch. You always say heart fluttering stuff, then just walk away coolly like it meant nothing. What a dangerous person I got tied up with…” the other muttered, brushing where he could still feel the cool, silky smooth fingers he secretly craved on his skin.

**Roughly another month later**

“Hyung, you’ve got the chords wrong. When you’re in G minor, then this finger needs to go here.”

“Oh, woops. This is a lot harder than you musicians make it look.”

Minhyun smiled sheepishly, his ears flaming and his heart thumping like a hammer against his ribs. He was currently at Jaehwan’s apartment, which turned out to be just a few blocks down from the company he was working for. Their times bumping into each other had turned into them hanging out on their own simply because they wanted to, without their pesky friends around.

They couldn’t recall who asked who to chill together without their friends or lawyer present first, but once it happened, they’d enjoyed themselves so immensely that the requests became routine. Once or twice a week, they would ask the other if they’re free or suggest something to do. Minhyun had used his “long ago dream to learn how to play guitar” as an excuse to spend several days in a row with Jaehwan, who was a caring, very hands-on, mild-tempered teacher.

They hadn’t received word from their lawyer in weeks, so they’d sort of forgotten all about it. They wore their rings for some reason, but on a different finger. They’d sort of grown used to them and felt off when they weren’t wearing them. At some point, the pressing need to get their marriage annulled had faded.

“Almost. Watch my fingers closely as I do it one more time. You’ll get it this time around, I’m sure. Well, we’ve got all the time in the world, so I guess there’s no need to rush. Don’t push yourself. Just try your best, hyung. Good things come to those who are persistent.”

Jaehwan pressed up against his husband’s back, one arm above Minhyun’s as he adjusted his hands on the neck, his other hand still holding the one with the pick to help him strum the correct way. Minhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled with the intimate contact. He bit down on his smiling lip, subtly pressing himself back against the other, getting a feel what it would be like to lean against his squishy, warm self and cuddle. Which was extremely tempting in this cozy room (though he couldn’t look at any of the mess for more than five second because his hands would itch and his brow twitch).

“Wow, you’re amazing, Jaenie. That sounds way better.”

Jaehwan chuckled which shook his body in a pleasant way, his ears tinting at the compliment and the cute nickname in that airy, sweet voice. Minhyun chewed on his lip, pressing back a bit more into his shaking, cozy chest. Jaehwan adjusted so that it felt even more so like he was being embraced, putting his hand back on the neck and interlocking their fingers while getting them in the correct positioning, their cheeks brushing together. He had an inkling of what Minhyun was doing and wouldn’t deny him a moment of extra intimacy. Instead, he liked to take advantage of the subtle hints the elder gave him for more, taking it as far as he possibly could go without it being suggestively erotic.

“I’ve just had a lot more experience. Anything can be improved with practice.”

“Hmm. If you say so. I don’t think I have much skill with this.”

No pout had ever been as tempting as the one of the creamy skinned prince. Jaehwan swallowed a squeal and pinched his leg to resist jumping forward and kissing him.

“You’re doing fine, hyung. You’re not all that bad, promise.”

Minhyun was sure that he was just humbling him but he appreciated that kind, gentlemanly gesture. That part of Jaehwan was the most attractive, something that was more prominent than that day in Vegas. At this rate, it would be strange if he didn’t fall for him. If he weren’t already.

**Two weeks later**

“It’s all set and cleared up. Sorry that took so long, fellas. So many hoops to jump through, there’s the time difference and also such terrible snail mail services. All that’s left to do is to sign. Then, your marriage as good as cancelled.”

The lawyer had put in front of them a document for officially filing for mutual annulment of their marriage, without any sort of consequences or special conditions. They were handed a ball point pen and had to sign their names on the line, then their connection and mistakes would be history with no marks on their permanent records.

Jaehwan signed first and then it was Minhyun’s turn. He was in the middle of writing the first letter of his name in print when he paused, hesitating. The night before, as if to mock him, he’d dreamt of the night they met as clear as if he were watching it in the theaters. When he woke up, he was sure that it was too vivid and ridiculous to be something that his own mind created. It also matched up with many of the pieces he’d gathered from his fuzzy memory. He usually dreamt in black and white, but this was in color, as well. That tipped him off that this was a memory.

Just before going to sign it, he had flashbacks of it which suddenly made the pen hard to move. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure that cutting the only connection he had with Jaehwan was truly what he wanted anymore. Because for much longer than he’d thought, he’d been knees deep in love with the quirky, cheerful, sweet, adorable man. He simply needed time to realize and come to terms with it.

**Flashback to the night it all started**

_Daniel: Where are you? You should come over here to the black jack table. I’m on a winning streak._

_Jaehwan: In a minute. Wait, can you come here soon? I need you._

_Daniel: Is there an issue? How urgent?_

_Jaehwan: Kinda like 7 on the scale. There’s this guy causing a fuss._

_Daniel: You’re getting in a fight? Oh, I gotta see this. I mean, back you up. No one bullies my bud!_

_Jaehwan: Thanks. I could use that intimidating body of yours._

_Daniel: Height too._

_Jaehwan: Way to rub it in lol Ugh, this prick, really…_

_Daniel: You can argue, but don’t punch him! We’ll get kicked out if you get physical. I haven’t made a fortune yet, so I’m not ready to go._

_Jaehwan: Then get over here because I’m tempted to either punch or kiss this ridiculously handsome face._

“I’m here. Which is the guy?”

“That one.”

Jaehwan jutted his head to the man talking to the staff member.

“Hmm…”

Daniel personally thought the one that was holding the huge plastic cup nearly overflowing with quarters was the more handsome of the pair, though the both of them were quite striking. They were tall, fair skinned, dark haired, fashionably dressed, both looking like they’d stepped out of a magazine or a comic book. They both happened to be Korean as well, he could tell. Jaehwan didn’t have the English ability to get in a fight with anyone else.

“So, what’s the issue?”

“He left the machine with one try left. And that try happened to win two hundred dollars when I pressed it. We’ve been arguing about who rightfully owns the money.”

“Well, is that your cup?”

“No, it’s theirs. Mine is here.”

“Then isn’t it technically theirs? Hard for us to prove it when we have a cup only halfway full that barely has sixty dollars in it. Don’t you think?”

Jaehwan pouted, ready to argue with the nonchalant, shrugging blonde despite his logic. “But I was the one who pushed it. He was the one who left. He lost his claim.”

“Did you ask why he was leaving?”

“He said that he needed to get his charger from his friend.”

“And he left the machine with one try and his cup fully unattended?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, that’s dumb.”

Daniel scoffed, seeing the tallest of the pair in a different light then. He looked like he’d be a genius graduating from one of the top universities in Seoul. His friend didn’t look as intelligent (meaning unapproachable). He looked more like the artistic, sensitive, free-spirited, fun loving sort. Judging by the way this guy was getting worked up over some quarters he abandoned, it seemed that he was uptight, grouchy, and neurotic. Not the sort of person Daniel liked to deal with.

“It’s certainly not an Einstein move. Too bad his brains don’t match his face.”

The blond smirked, elbowing his fluffy cheeked, permed chocolate hair friend. “That’s the second time you’ve complimented this person that you’re supposedly at arms with. Are you sure this isn’t a new flirting tactic?”

Jaehwan blushed, folding his arms and frowning sternly. He was forcing himself though. “It’s not.”

Daniel knew that in a way, it sort of was. If Jaehwan hadn’t been interested, he would have simply given in and let the person take the money. Because he was kind that way and not at all a greedy person. He didn’t have the same passion for earning piles of money with the least amount of effort the way Daniel did.

He hadn’t had much interest in coming to Vegas for their vacation but was forced to tag along because he lost in a FIFA match to determine which place they would go to. That’s why Daniel didn’t end up going to Europe on a soccer tour, thankfully. That was a waste of his time and money, but this was the opposite. He would go back richer than before he’d even bought their plane tickets. That was his plan. He sort of hated to see two hundred dollars disappear in the blink of an eye.

“How about we just use the money together? Anyone up for drinks. I’m parched. There’s a bar here. Let’s spend it on booze. It’s Vegas, after all.”

The man with the cup Daniel noticed had huge coal black eyes and a stunning constellation on his exotic, prominent featured, handsome face. When he smiled, it turned him sweet and cute. He couldn’t guess the person’s age at all. He seemed to welcome that idea, shooting him a grateful look and dashing smile.

“That sounds like a good idea. Minhyun, let’s compromise. Let’s just share the money on drinks. Make friends, not war.”

The uptight, tallest one that was actually nearly towering over all of them, especially Jaehwan who he kept shooting nasty looks down at, came over and scrunched up his nose. “Spend two hundred dollars on drinking? Is that even possible? This one looks like he’s not old enough to drink.”

“Excuse you! I’m born in 96! I’m the same age as this guy.”

“Oh. We’re your hyungs then. We’re born in 95. We really should share it then, Min. Don’t you think? We’re almost the same age and we should treat our dongsaengs according to our culture.”

The taller one narrowed his foxy eyes, appearing annoyed verging on amused. “Tch. Suddenly being older matters to you. Just because they’re a bit cute.”

“Neh? I’m cute? Daniel, am I hearing things?”

Daniel merely laughed. It was amusing to see how Jaehwan changed from prickly to docile hedgehog at one compliment from a handsome guy who he’d been fighting with. Maybe this Minhyun character wasn’t as uptight and nasty as he seemed if he could see that his friend had charms. That was such a Jaehwan thing to do, letting the whole world know he was gay by openly complimenting another guy.

He himself couldn’t do that. He dated, secretly. He flirted with guys he thought were pretty, but only in a subtle way that more often than not ended up with him in the friendzone. Then again, he preferred it that way. Rather than jumping into things, he liked to become friends with a person he was interested in and then have the relationship progress naturally from there. Like he was sort of planning out with this constellation, Greek god guy.

“Your ears are this big. I doubt that.”

Daniel pulled his large, flaming red ear and then tickled it, making the other disgruntled. Then, Daniel went to the other’s side wearing a bright smile stretched from ear to ear. The man was laughing which he thought was a sound he could hear for hours straight and the way that he shyly covered his teeth as if he used to have braces he was embarrassed by was adorable.

“Yah. How can you just abandon me and decide this on your own? I didn’t have a plan to settle. That’s our money! Rightfully!”

Jaehwan’s noisy, sharp complaints fell on deaf ears.

“Hello, I’m Daniel. I’m from Busan but I’ve been living in Seoul a couple years, so the accent is gone. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Seongwoo. You should keep that accent. I think it’s nice. And sexy.”

“Ah, do you? Alright, then I’ll speak in full on dialect just for you. Sarainne~”

Seongwoo giggled, ears and cheeks splashed with light pink at the other’s thick, deep accent and comical antics. Jaehwan rolled his eyes then crossed his arms with a huff, glaring at his friend’s wide back.

“Betray me for a pretty face. I see how it goes. Bro hoes before money and friends even. I didn’t know you were like that, Kang Daniel.”

“If there’s anyone that should be grumbling here, it’s me. Thief.”

“For the last time, you walked away, dude! Admit you were in the wrong and drop it already!” Jaehwan looked at the grumpy man with exasperation.

The other man mimicked with a disdainful, arrogant expression. “My cup was still there, dude.”

“That’s hyung to you! Not dude! How can a Korean be so rude?”

“Hmm, I don’t really feel like you’re a hyung though. You’re all short and squishy and childish.”

To emphasize the height difference, he set his hand mockingly on top of his head. Jaehwan slapped it away and stood on his tip-toes to decrease the large difference.

“You’re the childish one. You started this fight.”

“Well, two hundred is no small sum. You’re telling me you wouldn’t have done the same?”

“I wouldn’t have!” Jaehwan insisted, turning away and flushing deeply when the regally handsome man lowered his head dangerously close to his, his eyes like a miniature warm, dark ocean. He couldn’t glare cruelly at something that beautiful.

_(Jaehwan) Okay, I wouldn’t have if he hadn’t been so gorgeous. I wanted a way to talk to him once he came over and started griping at me and I impulsively jumped on the first way that I could think of to engage him in conversation. Because I can’t just talk to a super handsome man in a regular way, idiot that I am._

_(Minhyun) Now things are going in the wrong direction. Seongwoo and this Daniel or whatever kid keeps giving my friend the whipped, starry puppy eyes have given me a golden opportunity I shouldn’t waste. One with which I can start over on a new, less hostile path._

Jaehwan sighed, then started following his friends. The man called Minhyun stepped alongside him, quickly passing him with his ridiculously long legs. Where the hell was his waistline even at? Ugh, it was unfair how blessed he was. From head to toe, simply flawless. Even when he was arguing, his face was attractive like some sort of actor.

“We’ve got no choice, it seems. We’re both here on vacation and there’s no way either of us is giving in and the staff cannot prove whose is it unless we go to the cctv but they won’t bother with such a petty incident like this. It’s best that we use it for a good purpose that we can all mutually benefit from. Or split it in half.”

The man’s steps faltered on the paisley designed carpet. “Oh, right. We could have done that.”

They shared a surprised, sheepish look as it dawned on them that the easiest solution was there before their eyes. They started laughing exuberantly, commenting about how stupid and over the top they had been, apologizing for the way they’d behaved. After that happened, the tense, sensitive atmosphere between them lightened as if by magic. Since they were going to spending the rest of the night drinking together (knowing how their best friends were once they got a couple beers in their systems), the pair decided to restart. Literally.

“I’m Hwang Minhyun. I’m from Incheon. I’m an architect. We’re here on a half project, half vacation sort of thing.”

“I’m Kim Jaehwan. I’m a singer for hire. Mostly I do weddings these days since that’s what my voice is more suited for and I can play several instruments as well. I live in Seoul. Daniel is my roommate since college days.”

“Oh, so you live together.”

“Yeah, for now. Until he gets sick of me.”

“Are you a person that’s easy to get sick of?”

“You don’t think so? Mostly everyone does. I annoy people to death.”

Minhyun smiled softly, making Jaehwan’s heart skip. The way that he looked at him was so incredibly warm and sweet that he found himself melting into putty practically.

“No, I don’t think so. You seem cheerful and bubbly. I wouldn’t get sick of that or find you annoying. Probably because it’s the opposite of myself.”

“So, you’re dark and gloomy?”

“Not exactly. I’m not Eeyore level unless it’s a rainy day. I’m just unusually calm and much too logical and rational for people to handle.”

“I like that,” Jaehwan blurted out, then scratched at his flaming ear and chewing on his lip. “I mean, I like being around those sort of people. Logical, calm people. It’s good for me. Gives me a balance. Daniel is like that sometimes. It keeps me calm.”

“I understand that. Seongwoo is a bit more fun-loving and idealistic than I am. I think that makes me see the world in a different, more positive way. That’s also good for me. Maybe I should room with—”

“No, don’t do that! He’s too handsome!” Jaehwan blurted out sharply.

Minhyun raised one finely groomed brow, tilting his head in an attractive, breathtaking manner as if he were in a commercial. “Excuse me?”

Jaehwan fumbled over his words, wishing there was a sinkhole he could jump into. “I mean….What I meant by that is…Seeing someone handsome like him every day will ruin your eyes. Because he’s so sparkly. Like those vampires in Twilight.”

“Hmm.” Minhyun chuckled lightly, then he whipped around so that he was directly in front of Jaehwan, making the other come to an abrupt stop less he bump with a living statue and damage its precious surface.

“So, in your eyes, I’m not sparkling? Am I not as handsome as Seongwoo then? You don’t find me dangerously dazzling?”

“Neh? No, that’s…Well, yes, you are very handsome too…I didn’t mean to offend…”

The stuttering, stumbling, hand waving and tomato red face of the other amused Minhyun to no end. He stopped emphasizing his gorgeous features and reached out to pinch the other’s fleshy cheek.

“You’re really quite adorable and precious. Especially these cheeks. You remind me of a hamster. Let’s have fun tonight and become close. Hope you don’t mind if I tease you because you’re quite cute when you’re flustered. Jaehwannie.”

At that point, Jaehwan was about to go into cardiac arrest. This man was too much for his system to take yet everything he’d ever wanted. What on Earth did I do in a past life to deserve to meet this angel?

The small group in the casino bar had been trying out various different beers and hard liquor mixtures to use up the money they had ‘jointly’ won. They played drinking games and had some snacks to help slow the effects of the alcohol but it quickly caught up with the lightweights, Minhyun and Jaehwan. Those two were sitting together on one booth because Daniel and Seongwoo had first sat together, acting chummy as if they were close friends already. They monopolized each other’s attention, finding all sorts of things in common to chat about. Jaehwan wasn’t used to sharing Daniel’s attention and when that occasionally happened as in when he wasn’t single, he turned pouty.

He didn’t have much chance to stay sulky for long, however. Minhyun, the dashing, smooth flirt, was quick to ask him a question, make a flirty comment or lame joke that got him laughing and blushing like crazy, and pushing him to drink more. They talked about the most random things rather than having the typical casual, get to know you conversation that you’d have on a regular date.

Jaehwan found that refreshing, though he did want to know about the mysterious, princely man more. He was simply too shy to ask and it was actually easier to just toss out a random subject and rant about it. Anything they saw became the next random discussion topic which also led into amusing, short stories from their lives. They gradually learned little tidbits about each other from there and it was intriguing how they were complimentary opposites in almost every way. They argued playfully about their different stances, but it wasn’t as if having the opposite opinion made them want to go at each other’s throats. Because they were mature and respected those opinions.

They were similar in the points that mattered. They were generous and polite people. Family oriented. Preferred the company of men. Thought babies and animals were cute but didn’t have an interest in raising one. Put their careers before most things and passionate about their dreams from a young age. Felt that being happy was more important than money but that saving money was also a huge part of that happiness because it was connected to stability.

Jaehwan smiled and chuckled as he wandered to the bathroom. Minhyun had gone there a few minutes ago and he felt like he needed to check on him to be sure he was alright. Daniel and Seongwoo were playing a phone game and in their own world, leaving him out and trapped once more in their own happy bubble. He didn’t want to interrupt and spoil whatever magic was happening there because they were clearly interested in each other, though they’d at least had the decency not to start making out or ditch their friends to go somewhere to be alone.

“Is my prince Minhyunnie doing alright? Princess Jaenie is coming to rescue you from the poop chambers~”

He burst into giggles at his own act, stumbling as he stepped on his untied shoelace. He went tumbling, flailing his arms like a windmill. Luckily, the wall wasn’t far away. He smiled goofily when he saw Minhyun coming around the corner, looking even more dashing and skyscraper level tall than ever in the soft magenta lighting. Goodness was he so tall, slender, and handsome. It was a miracle that a person so fine was available, gay, and at all interested in him. It was his dream come true.

“I love Vegas! You rock and roll!” he suddenly shouted, shooting his hands up high in the air like a rockstar at the end of a song.

Minhyun smiled sloppily, his pretty, angular, dark eyes hooded as if he were sleepy. They were both so far gone they couldn’t describe how drunk they were. It was hard to stay upright or walk in a straight line, getting worse by the minute actually. But the buzz felt good still and they were enjoying each other’s company, so they ignored that, not wanting to separate and go home.

“I love it too. And I love you, Kim Jaehwan! Come here, my hammy~” Minhyun suddenly tossed his arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders and brought him dangerously close.

“You do? You love me?” Jaehwan blinked and nervously gulped, staring up at his gorgeous, sculpted face inches away. His heart was pounding.

Minhyun smiled goofily and nodded, not taking his sparkly, soft eyes off the shorter ones. “Yeah, I do. I love you. You’re adorable and funny. You make me happy. I wish I could grow old with someone like you. I bet I’d be happy and content and laughing every day. I think I’ve fallen in love with you though I barely know you. It’s silly, huh?”

Jaehwan’s flushed face radiated joy then as he squealed and clamped his arms around Minhyun’s waist.

Later on, they were taking a stroll outside, holding hands and awing at all the lights. The place seriously never slept as the rumors were. It was something like three or four in the morning yet places were open and people were out and about, thriving. Minhyun stopped in front of a church that advertised about quick wedding services. He smiled enviously at a couple that had just stepped out of there, bubbling over with happiness.

“I was serious earlier, Jaehwannie. That I love you. How about I prove it since you seem to doubt my feelings? Let’s get married. Right here, right now.”

Jaehwan scratched the back of his neck, hesitating. “Are you sure? We just met…Not that I’m doubting your words, but well, you’re drunk and that affects judgement…”

“But I already know that I love you. I’m not that drunk and even when I am wasted, I still have the ability to think clearly. Who says I can’t know my feelings are real just because I’m drunk? And people sometimes get married just for love and it works out great for them. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, well, I guess that the happiest couples are those that get married for love. Still, isn’t it a bit impulsive…”

Minhyun pouted, poking at his squishy cheeks, showing off this sudden, fatal aegyo attack. He whined while swinging their linked hands, “Jaehwannie. We can’t get married in Korea later. We can only get married here. I don’t want to wait until we can come back here. I wanna marry you right now. Hmm? Can we? I’ve wanted to get married for so long. I’m getting old and good men are hard to come across. You said you like me too. So, darling, marry me~”

Jaehwan was a fried egg in a burning pan by then. His aegyo was absolutely destructive on top that he was already weak to that sort of thing. How could he possibly say no even if he was sober and capable of making rational choices? When he was Jaehwan, the king of dumb ideas and embarrassing mistakes?

“Sure, let’s do that. Since it’s what you want. And I honestly like you a lot too. That I’m sure of. At least let’s do it properly. We should get a ring.”

“Oh~ I even get bling. How romantic you are. I chose my life partner so well already, I can just tell. We’re truly made to be, my darling.”

Minhyun snuggled up to him, rubbing their flushed, smooth faces together, giggling cutely. Then he bolted, tugging him across the street and pointing excitedly.

“Oh, there’s a shop!”

Luckily, they didn’t get hit by a car getting the ring and making it back to the church. The marriage happened and within thirty minutes they were starting their passionate honeymoon night at the nearest hotel on that same street.

**End of flashback**

“Hyung? Is the pen not working? Or your hand cramped up?” Jaehwan asked Minhyun in concern, large, animated doe eyes running over his face.

Minhyun felt another immense tidal wave of feelings rushing through him, swarming him to the tip of his nose with an ocean of fluffy pink. He was seriously in love with this adorable hamster of a man. It had started back then on that fateful night, already at a high level. Jaehwan was the opposite of him and exactly what he’d thought that he’d never want to have in a partner, but somehow that turned out to be what he was attracted to and needed. He somehow was irresistibly charming and cast some sort of special, unbreakable enchantment over him.

“Jaehwan-ah…Jaenie…What if…Maybe it’s a crazy idea…Okay, it’s a completely insane idea so I sort of can’t believe I’m about to suggest this…But I just recalled some things that make some other confusing things muddled about in my brain suddenly clear…”

“Hyung, sorry but you’re not making any sense. Which is unusual, because usually you’re so detail-oriented and logical that it’s annoying.”

Jaehwan smiled at the other man, looking at him with fondness and amusement. Not at all how you would look at a stranger or even a close friend. He looked at him like he liked him and knew him well. He did happen to know lots of things about himself that Minhyun didn’t go around just letting anyone in on. Such as that he secretly hated his tendency for perfectionism. He’d found it strange how quickly he’d felt comfortable with Jaehwan, enough to spill secrets and show other sides of himself that were more vulnerable, dorky and cute. He’d thought over it several times just why things were that way but couldn’t come up with a logical answer before. That flashback showed him something though that made the links click solidly together, solving the rubix cube puzzle.

“What I mean is that…I like you, Jaehwan. I think I like you a lot. Maybe even that I love you. That I loved you from the first night we met. Which is why I ended up doing something impulsive.

Actually, I was feeling really good with you that night. I was feeling like I could be myself and that we got along splendidly. That maybe in an odd way you completed me. I was feeling like I could spend the rest of my life with a person like you because us being together just seemed right, though it didn’t initially make much sense. I recalled that I was the person that suggested we marry and I feel now as I felt back then, only even stronger I think. Every day that I’ve talked to you and met you, I’ve been falling harder and harder for you. To the point that I don’t want to spend my life without you in it.

I don’t think we should get divorced yet. What if we just let it be that way and dated for real and saw where we go? Seriously this time around. Not just hanging out and chatting casually. I want to date you and if it works out, we can just stay married. It’s complicated otherwise. We can keep it from our families as well. They have no way of knowing. Only we know and the government and a couple of others.

If things go well, then we can open up about our dating to our parents then and see if they approve. If so, then we can just stay married. If not, then we will have to discuss things after that. I haven’t thought that far. But anyway, it seems counterproductive to get divorced when I love you a lot and I don’t feel confident about this decision being the best option, so I can’t bring my hand to sign this. It would be silly if we get divorced just to end up dating and wanting to get married again later. Of course, that’s me assuming that you like me in return. If I’m wrong, then I apologize for misinterpreting your actions. It’s just that I--”

Jaehwan cut in, gripping his hand firm and sweet. They were both nervous, faces flaming from their necks to the tips of their ears, small, shy smiles tugging at the corners of their lips, eyes positively sparkling with warmth and adoration. As their hands connected, Minhyun stared down, his bow shaped lips stretching from ear to ear with delight. Jaehwan smiled brilliantly, the apples of his cheeks puffing out adorably, looking more so like a hamster than ever.

“You’re not wrong! I like you too, hyung! I like you a lot a lot a looot lot lot. I’ve been head over heels for you since who knows how long and I remember everything clearly. That night that you suggested we get married, I thought it was an insane idea, but I still really wanted it. It felt right and it was the happiest moment of my life. If you don’t want to get divorced, then I don’t want to either. Let’s stay married but just not think of it as we date. Let’s see how things go for real. I’m willing and ready, hyung. I want to keep meeting you, romantically. I’m confident this is the best choice too, so let’s go through with it even if others would say it seems insane.”

“So, no divorce then?” The lawyer asked.

“No.”

“I can rip this up?”

“Yes.”

“I hope you guys know you still have to pay.”

“Of course.”

The lawyer took the papers, ripped them in half and then ran them through the paper shedder. He was smiling even more delightfully than the couple holding hands were.

“I’m glad things worked out for you. Be happy.”

They shared a shy, blissful look and nodded confidently.

“We will.”

**5 Months Later in Las Vegas**

“Isn’t this too much? Woah, woah, girl, steady. Good horsey~”

“It’s not too much. It’s perfect. Don’t you think he looks dashing guys?”

“Yup, just like a prince out of a fairytale like I always imagine.”

“That white suit and red and gold tasseled sash is a nice touch.”

“Isn’t it? I think I’m a genius. He looks like he stepped out of Cinderella.”

“This is embarrassing. The things I do for Kim Jaehwan, really. I’ve heard countless times that I seem like a prince but no one has ever asked me to make an appearance as one. My exes wouldn’t be able to believe.”

“They’d be jealous. Because they can tell that you love me more than you ever loved them.”

Minhyun leaned down to give his smugly smiling groom dressed in a sparkly black retro suit look a sweet peck, rubbing his fluffy, shimmering cheek. Luckily the horse stayed still so Minhyun didn’t fall over as he leaned precariously down to reach the shorter man.

“Hey, hey, hey now. That’s enough. Save some for the alter,” Seongwoo interrupted, pulling at his best friends ear, wearing a sassy grin.

Daniel was holding the horse’s reins just in case the animal decided to go wild, though it was supposedly a calm, rather lazy, mild-tempered animal.

The couple had kept their marriage a secret up until a month ago. They’d been dating without any issue, every day spent together almost in full bliss, falling in love more and more each moment they spent together. They introduced each other to their parents and once they were sure that they fully accepted their relationship, explained that they wanted to return to Vegas and get married. It was a private event, only with family and close friends that could afford to fly all the way to America for a few days to a week personal trip. Since it was winter, most people were keen on the prospect of escaping the harsh chill of Seoul.

Daniel and Seongwoo were the best men and they hadn’t bothered with the whole parents walking down the aisle sort of thing since it was embarrassing. Jaehwan had had an idea to make it special and more entertaining for the guests. He sang a romantic ballad while playing the piano while Minhyun rode down the carpeted, flower petal decorated aisle on a white horse dressed as a prince. The scene was like a fairy tale where a dashing prince met a cute, sort of tacky but extremely talented wedding singer to start their happily ever after.

Minhyun managed to climb off without any incidents and Daniel led the horse away to the side. It was supposed to have been Seongwoo’s job but Daniel was worried of him getting stepped on or pushed around by the large, heavy, unpredictable animal, so he’d insisted at the rehearsal that they switch, saying he couldn’t stand to see something bad happen to Seongwoo, which would ruin the rest of their vacation (they’d be staying in Vegas for a few more days while Jaehwan and Minhyun went on a cruise around the Hawaiian islands for their honeymoon).

After that, the couple said their simple, romantic vows in front of the minister. Seongwoo and Daniel fighting back laughing and wriggling their fingers on their other sides, sharing a look behind the pair holding hands with their same rings from before on their ring fingers.

The couple kissed once chastely and then once more because the crowd went ‘ehhh, that wasn’t a kiss, one more time’. After that was the photo time. During then, they tossed Jaehwan’s corsage from his lapel in place of a bouquet back to Seongwoo to catch since it was tradition and Seongwoo was slightly better at catching than Daniel--which they would have never guessed until they practiced at rehearsals, both of them saying they didn’t want to do it then in the end competing quite intensely for it.

“So, who is the lucky gal?” Minhyun’s mother asked, coddling Seongwoo like he was her second son.

Daniel scratched his neck and avoided Seongwoo’s glance his way, his face coloring a light pink shade.

“Um, I don’t know either, I guess…”

“Oh, I know though. Who the lucky fellow is, anyway. He’s already in this room and love is in the air.”

Minhyun snickered, pinching Seongwoo’s full, pinkening cheek. Seongwoo pushed off his hand, turning sulky and embarrassed.

“What nonsense you’re going on about again, you senile old man. I told you for the hundredth time me and Niel are just friends.”

“Yeah, yet you call him Niel and he calls you Ongie. You spend more time with him than you ever spend with me. You talk for hours so the phone is busy whenever I try to call you and discuss plans. You’re both blushing right now and usually can’t look each other in the eye for more than ten seconds without the atmosphere getting all steamy. That all spells whipped culture to me. Need I go on?” he teased relentlessly, enjoying the past months of revenge that were so justly due.

“Shut up, Min. You’re embarrassing me,” Seongwoo hissed, his head ducked down, pinching his friend’s arm. Ironically, his bestie could dish out teasing but couldn’t take it so well.

Minhyun and Jaehwan were certain without a doubt that their friends had been crushing on each other for ages. Whatever reason they were not together or didn’t know how the other felt was seriously a mystery because form their friends’ standpoint, they had been terribly obvious about how they were attracted and into each other from the moment they met in the casino to pacify their friends from killing each other.

“Why don’t you guys just get together already? Niel, just say you want out of the friend zone for a day or two and go on a real date. Have a trial relationship, say for about a week. I bet that you both would love it and fall so deep that—”

Daniel cut off his tactless, noisy best friend with a glare, pinching his lips shut. “That’s enough, Jaenie. It’s not time to play matchmaker. It’s time to stand alongside your husband, walking down the aisle with arms linked so we can all congratulate you and then get to the grubbing time. We’re hungry. Stop making us wait. I’ll deal with my future relationships on my own like the adult that I am. Hmm? Now, shut your cute trap and go to your hubby. Be happy, buddy. I love ya.”

Daniel sent Jaehwan towards Minhyun with a solid push. Minhyun stepped forward, catching him and smiling softly. They shared a sweet look, flushed and smiling bashfully, clearly immensely happy to be together. Then, they linked arms, pressed intimately close together. Standing tall and with confident strides, they took their first walk down the aisle as an officially married couple. Only their parents didn’t know that they’d been married some nine months now and didn’t have to bother with any paperwork like other couples would, besides to register their current marriage in Korea whenever that was officially possible.

“Shall we?” Daniel cleared his throat and offered his arm. Seongwoo had been standing awkwardly off to the side, twiddling his thumbs and looking down, biting on his lip as if he were shy and nervous. He lifted his head, looking so much like a confused, curious kitten.

“Hmm? Ah, yeah, let’s go…”

Seongwoo took a couple of timid tiny steps towards his friend’s side, slipping his hand on the inner side of his bent arm, touching him more politely and conservatively than they usually would. They were both nervous, shy, and more aware of each other and how they acted towards the other thanks to their friens’ earlier teasing. They couldn’t deal with that elephant in the room at the moment, making them both awkward.

It was true that they had an inkling that they were into guys and that they might have some sort of attraction to each other, but neither had dared to talk about that or make a move because they thought the other was comfortable with having them as a friend. They felt that if they were available and into them in that sort of way, the other would make a move first and they were both secretly waiting and hoping for that.

They surely wanted to progress into something more than friend and wouldn’t object if the other asked to go on a date or two instead of a hang out. However, at the moment so many months later they were still in a standstill as a result of the previous missed timing. Who knew if and when a move would be made that would push them out of the friend zone they’d gotten stuck in? As long as they thought that was what the other wanted and were waiting for some sort of definite signal or approach that said otherwise, it was a hopeless ambiguous mess with those two.

Their friends let them know several times how frustrated they were with it, but they liked to brag that at least they had been able to get close to their crush without having to get married first. That usually shut the braggy Minhwan couple up, because they had a point and they were both embarrassed that it had taken so long and such a complicated situation for them to understand their feelings and make a move. Daniel and Seognwoo continued to insist they were just friends and that any tension or whatever was all in their friend’s minds and weird fantasies, lying to themselves even that they were alright with the way their relationship was now as close buddies.

The rest of the night was filled with festivities. They had a buffet dinner. The blissful couple cut the cake and smeared it all over their faces. There was lots of drinking, dancing, and socializing going on. The couple drove off to catch their boat with their trunks in the rented van, waving out the window and smiling brightly to the well-wishers on the street. The best man stood side by side, smiling and waving after them.

“What do you want to do, hyung?”

“Hmm. I’m full and buzzed. It’s not late enough to retire. How do you feel about hitting up a casino?”

“Good idea. I brought lots more cash that I can afford to lose. If you need any, you can borrow from me.”

Seongwoo burst out laughing when he saw that Daniel had a cat-shaped furry pouch full of wads of bills inside, so fat in fact it looked like it would burst at the seams.

“Were you always this rich?”

“Yeah, kinda. You didn’t know?”

“I had some idea when you always insist on paying for whatever I eat or drink, not complaining about the price.”

Daniel shrugged. “I don’t care about you having expensive tastes. I can afford to support and spoil my friend that much.”

Seongwoo smiled wickedly, sidling up to wrap his hands around his arm and giving him a seductive, flirty look. The awkwardness from earlier at the wedding was gone and they were back to their usual selves, both quite touchy, flirty, and brave around each other, blurring the lines between friends and lovers, confusing the hell out of whoever watched them and not really caring if those people misunderstood. As long as they didn’t ask them specifically what they were to each other or pushed them to get together like their friends did. As long as they weren’t actually confronted with the ambiguity, they were totally chill being in the in-between stages. It was fun and sort of thrilling, like balancing on a tightrope hanging between two trees. Just enough dangerous to make your heart race and your skin tingle with excitement but not so high up and risky that it would terrify them about getting hurt.

“You shouldn’t have told me that, Niel. I’m going to take advantage of you tonight then. Fully. I love to be spoiled.”

“Well, that’s alright. I like to spoil and pamper. So, take advantage all you want. I’ll play the dumb puppy and pretend that I have no idea what evils you’re up to.”

Seongwoo wickedly chuckled, pretty mouth crooked up on one side, like an evil, alluring, sensual vixen. Daniel couldn’t get enough looking down at him. Seongwoo was so incredibly gorgeous that it hypnotized him. He’d probably eat that wavy, pink, sassy, sweet-talking mouth off if he was given a chance. Suddenly, his mouth went dry and he desperately wanted a drink to take the sudden edge off.

“Let’s get some booze first. Want some strawberry champagne?” he suggested, leading Seongwoo in the direction of the nearest casino that surely had a bar inside because this was Vegas and alcohol was everywhere, as tasty and strong as it was cheap.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I like.”

“Yeah, I know. I know a lot of what you like.”

Daniel chuckled softly, flashing him a playful wink and dimpled, dashing smile. Seongwoo nearly tripped he was blindsided by how amazing and deadly the other looked at that moment. He chewed on his lip, face flaming, his heart skipping and tummy swirling with heat and giddiness.

_Damn, when you think that he doesn’t get hotter, this puppy proves you wrong again and again. At this rate, how much longer can I resist? Maybe I should be careful how much my intake is. I’ve already had a beer, one glass of wine, and one flute of champagne. That means I can handle maybe around half a bottle of strawberry champagne and one shot of vodka. Anymore than that, it’s a risk. I need to keep count and control myself. Otherwise, I might do something really dumb like throw myself all over him and attack those plush, candy lips of his._

**The next morning**

_Seongwoo: Minhyun…sorry to bother you on your honeymoon.._

_Minhyun: It’s okay. Jaehwan is sleeping in, being a lazy hamster all burrowed in the blankets. He stole all of mine, this rascal._

_Seongwoo: Aw. I love that I can feel the love in your texts. Hope you’ve been having a good time. Where is the cruise boat passing now?_

_Minhyun: Seongwoo. Quit deflecting. What’s the matter?_  
  


_Seongwoo: Well, it’s not exactly that something is wrong with me. But. Well. I pulled a Minhwan._

_Minhyun: Eh? What’s that supped to mean? Be careful how you answer that. Best friend rights might be removed._

_Seongwoo: I guess it’s better to explain with photos. A photo explains a thousand words, especially if it’s a long foolish tale._

Daniel groaned when Seongwoo slipped out of his arms. Despite the dawning realization of memories flying about his mind like a movie on fast forward, the other was so adorable and he felt a rush of affection for him that was almost alarming. This was his friend that he’d been crushing on but their relationship went from 2 to 1,000 overnight and he wasn’t certain how to be feeling about it. It wasn’t, after all, just a normal hook-up that he could be over the moon about.

“I’ll be right back, Niel,” he whispered, squeezing his fingers that were clamping over his.

After he promised, the blonde with so much natural body heat that he’d kicked off the blankets and apparently been his furnace instead all night loosened his fingers after hearing the promise. Seongwoo bit his lip, fighting with himself. He shouldn’t linger and he shouldn’t enjoy. This was not a relationship that had much hope to last after all that had happened, especially considering how he was with the idea of commitment.

He’d only been trying to act on his attraction and have some fun last night. Maybe become casual boyfriends or friends with benefits. That was as far as he wanted to ever upgrade their status. Daniel was nice, perfect even. But he himself wasn’t good enough for anyone to have for the rest of their lives. He bit his lip, fighting back tears as regret and distress washed over him.

_What the hell am I going to do to fix this without destroying our friendship and breaking his heart? How is this possible? Where’s my damn time turner?_

He went around the room, snapping a couple of pictures to send to Minhyun.

*photo of them holding hands in bed with the rings clearly visible next to each other *photo of a veil on the desk and a tuxedo tie on the floor *photo of their signed marriage certificate

_Minhyun: Oh. That’s what you meant. Pulled a Minhwan._

_HAHAHAHA. THE IRONY. What did I tell you when this happened to me._

_KARMA IS A BITCH._

_Seongwoo: Hwang Minhyun, don’t be mean! >.<_

_Minhyun: Sorry. Guess I’m still bitter a bit after your endless teasing back then. How’d it happen?_

_Seongwoo: You can guess._

_Minhyun: Drunk?_

_Seongwoo: Yeah, but I remember. Unlike your flat, dumb (but now I realize, quite lucky) ass._

_Minhyun: Oh, and it’s with your friend. That’s probably worse._

_Seongwoo: It is._

_Minhyun: Considering your take on marriage too._

_Seongwoo: Sigh. Sadly. Still feeling the same about it after the fact._

_Minhyun: Well, I’m on my honeymoon for my second marriage with the same cute hamster so I’d love to help you, but I’d love to enjoy my trip with my husband more. So…_

_Good luck~_

_Seongwoo: Ugh. Karma really is a bitch. Why’d I even tell you? Worthless friend :p_

_Minhyun: Well, I taught you a little trick to snatch a super fine man, huh?_

_Seongwoo: Don’t call Daniel fine!_

_Minhyun: Brat culture. Why not? Cus he’s yours? ;)_

_Seongwoo: Yes, that’s right. He’s mine!_

_I mean, no! Just cus. Whatever. I’m going._

_Minhyun: Enjoy your snuggle time, brat. With your (redacted) hubby._

_Seongwoo: … You too._

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second ever minhwan focused story, officially the longest and only one with comedy. I hope that it's entertaining and the characters somewhat close to those polar opposites, it's hard for me to do them justice outside of a side coupling. But still, well I love them as my second fav wanna one ship and I've read about them a lot, so it shouldn't be too off the mark or hard to imagine *fingers crossed* If the response is good, I'm thinking of writing an ongniel version and adding it to this as a series. It's still up in the air but I do have a rough plot for the continuation of the shocking comical ending here. 
> 
> Hope you could tell me what you think of it. Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
